laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant - Chapters 1 and 2
Chapter 1 Hershel Layton walked down the hall of Gressenheller University, rummaging through his mail. He was extremely happy, for the world had been treating him well, lately. He had just been given a promotional raise in income (not like he needed it), Luke Triton had recently moved back to London, and Hershel and I had just gotten together. In short, life was good. He walked into his office to find Luke and myself waiting for him. I was sitting behind his desk, and the look on my face was very serious. Hershel exhaled. "This can't be good." "You're right, it's not. As you know, Jean Descole escaped prison with Clive Dove, and knowing Descole, he's bound to be looking for something," I said. "Do you have any ideas?" asked Luke. "Do you know what the legends of Aslant are?" I asked. This question was more aimed at Hershel. "I believe I've heard of that," said the professor. "Apparently, the Aslants are people who lived in the ancient Akbadain civilization. Yes, many explorers and archaeologists, including myself, have tried to figure out what these mysterious locations mean, but all searches have proved fruitless." "I don't know what they are either, but I do suspect that Descole is on the verge of finding out," I said. "All I know is the locations are Ambrosia's 'Town of Harmony', The Aslant's 'Endless Corridor', more commonly known as the Akbadain ruins, and Mist Haley's 'Healing Garden'." "Wait a minute!" Luke shouted. "Mist Haley? As in my Mist Haley? How come I didn't know about this?" "First of all, you were very young so you may not remember much about it, and second of all, the Tagent kept it under wraps for as long as they possibly could," I said. "Tagent?" Hershel asked. "Why have I heard that name?" "Tagent is a very shady and secretive government agency that is run by Broneph Reinel. He could possibly prove helpful in capturing Descole," I explained. "How do you know the guy?" Luke asked, not letting the professor get a word in edgewise. "I happen to have a few connections to the Tagent through the Yard. Broneph and I share a target: we both want Descole caught, and that's all." "Good," Luke said, crossing his arms. "I don't want you caught up in any shady business." "Why, are you getting protective of me?" I asked. Luke frowned, but turned red as a cherry. "No." "Let me get in touch with Broneph and see what I can't do to get a tip on Descole's current location," I said. Chapter 2 I nearly choked stepping into Broneph's office; it smelled strongly of lemon furniture polish. Broneph was sitting behind his desk, scanning his printed photos over and over again, searching for something. "You've got ten seconds to tell me why you're here and what you want," the old man snapped. "Aslant," I said. I think the man perked up when I said that, but I couldn't really tell; he still had his shades on.'' Indoors''. I swear he never takes them off. "What about it?" he asked. "Are there three or four?" I asked vaguely. "Three that are certain, but a rumoured fourth one." "Do you know if this fourth legacy could be true, sir?" The sir part came out of my mouth oddly. "I'm researching the matter, but I haven't come up with anything." "Do you know Descole's whereabouts?" I asked. "We've been able to track him," said Broneph. "and it seems that he's been doing reconnaisance in the Baldwin area, mostly on Midland Road." A thought occurred to me, but I kept quiet. "Thank you, sir," I said, and walked out of the room. You don't suppose he was looking for the elevator, was he? ''I thought. ''No, it had to have been destroyed... or at least shut down from the public... Next Time... Chapters 3 and 4, although I haven't really thought about those yet...